Independence
by KitaraStrife
Summary: There's trouble brewing within Jump City again. Is Slade back and up to his old tricks again? Or is it someone new? Why are there giant Robots rampaging around the place? Rated M for swearing and just to be safe. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. BEGIN!

HEY! I'm new to the actually posting fanfics thing on here, soooo... CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO GET THIS INTO THE "TEEN TITANS" CATEGORY THINGY!!!??? I know I posted an FF VII: VINCENT story on here before I deleted it, and I DISTINCTLY remember being able to put the stories in categories BY MYSELF!!! How do I get it into the "Teen Titans" category under "CARTOONS?" If anyone knows, please tell me. Thanks.  


**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own anything of this story other than the plot and what I have the characters say. Though I DO own the characters that will be coming in the future chapters of this ficcy! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS WHETHER YOU PEOPLE REVIEW OR NOT!!! I DON'T CARE[cackles evilly and insanely_**

* * *

Red lights started flashing, alarms sounding. 

"Mmm…… pizza…OW!!" a green-skinned teen boy cried out after falling out of the top of his bunkbed1. "Huh?! What's going on?" he added, finally acknowledging the alarms coming from the main area of the building, running out of his room rubbing his sore bottom.

"What's the situation?" another teenage boy - this one with black hair slicked back into spikes and a red-green-yellow-black outfit - asked a robot-looking black teen.

"Can't really tell. But it's coming from the outskirts of town," the cyborg replied. "Seems to be blasts of some sort."

"Please. What do you mean by blasts?" asked a girl with long red hair, a purple sort of tank-top tube-top combo for a shirt, purple mini-skirt, and mid-thigh purple boots asked.

"Seems to be that someone's attacking the canyons," he replied, still typing away at the computer in front of him.

"But why? There has to be a reason," commented a second girl - this one in very dark navy blue long-sleeved leotard, navy blue boots and cape to match it and sort of bowl cut black hair.

"Whatever the reason, we've got to stop it!" the black-haired teen said. "Titans, move!" he added, swiftly turning around and running out of the room, three of the others following on his heels.

"Aww… come on! Can't we at least get some more sleep?" the green boy whined before a hand reached toward him and grabbed the collar of his outfit, yanking him after the others.

* * *

"I locked in the coordinates of the blasts. Hopefully, whatever is causing those blasts doesn't destroy the canyons," Cyborg commented as he got in the T-Car. Robin got on his motorcycle, pulling his helmet on. 

"Right. Let's move!" he cried, speeding out of the garage, Cyborg following behind him closely with Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flying - levitating in Raven's case - behind them.

Eventually, the Titans arrived at the canyons outside of Jump City.

"Where's the bad guy?" Beast Boy asked as they all looked around at the damage done to the place.

"I don't know," Cyborg said, looking at the multi-purpose computer thing on his right arm. "Scans show no life signs of any kind around here."

"But it looks like there was some sort of fight," Robin stated, kneeling down and examining an imprint in the ground. He didn't voice it, but the imprint looked like that of a sneaker.

"Should we look around and see if anyone was injured?" Starfire asked uncertainly.

"Just what I was gonna say, Starfire," Robin replied as he stood up. "Spread out and look for anything or anyone."

With that, the Titans spread out to search the canyon. Starfire and Raven flew above the canyon to cover the aerial view, Beast Boy transformed and covered the cracks and places that no one else could reach, and Robin and Cyborg covered the ground - that Beast Boy wasn't covering - with their vehicles.

"Beast Boy? Anything?" Robin said into his communicator after about 20 minutes.

"Nothing. Couldn't this search wait until morning? I'm really tired," the green-skinned one whined with a yawn.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late playing video games," Robin commented, but the little green dude was already asleep. "Starfire? Raven? Find anything yet?"

"Nothing," Raven replied.

"Keep searching then. There hast o be something somewhere," Robin responded, right before Cyborg's face appeared.

"Robin, you might wanna take a look at this," the black teen told him.

"I'll be there in a minute, Cyborg," Robin replied. "You heard him, everyone," he said, speaking to the other three Titans. "And someone wake up Beast Boy," he added, nothing that the shape-shifting teen was snoring lightly since he hadn't shut his communicator before falling asleep.

* * *

"Whoooaaa…" Beast Boy said, looking at the giant honking scrap heap in front of them. 

"Who could have done this?" Starfire questioned, noting the random sparks coming from the giant robot, along with the holes and tears all over it.

"I don't know, Star," Robin replied.

"Whatever it was had to be strong from the readings I'm getting," Cyborg said.

"Robin," Raven said, getting the attention of their leader.

"Slade," the side-kick-turned-hero hissed, venom dripping from every letter as all eyes looked at the symbol emblazoned on the forehead of the giant robot.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of the story that I won't have to follow the original plot of to make an effing fic…FOR ONCE!! I've been thinking of writing my own Teen Titans fic for about 2 bloody effing years now, but never really thought of anything good to write about until about technically the 2nd week of my 11th grade year, when I was tuck in 7th and 8th periods with nothing to do while the 10th graders took their damned "Fore-Sight Tests" for English and Math. UGH! Talk about torture! Oh well. I'm just happy I didn't have to take those damnable thins for a THIRD year in a row! UNFORTUNATELY, I'm stuck with P.S.A.T.s this year. TT Someone save me? Oh well. I might just type this up in my study hall periods if I've nothing better to do. Other than that, just stay tuned for more chapters. I always write 'em out first on paper, then type 'em up… Just…… gimme some time to update. It's only the BEGINNING of the year and I'm swamped with homework already! UGH! Okay. Enough complaining. TOOTLES! Reviews TOTALLY welcomed!!! 

1. Anyone know WHY he sleeps on the top bunk instead of the bottom like NORMAL people!?


	2. Mystery A

HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER EVERYONE!!! And disregard that last little bit in the last chapter about how to get this thing into the "Teen Titans" category! I'm still sorta figuring this thing out! **anime sweatdrop** Sorry about that! n008 mistake, I know. -.- Anyways, ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! "Now whatthefuck is this?"

Chapter 2 - Mystery A

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TEEN TITANS OTHER THAN THE PLOT FOR THIS FIC!! ...And the right to come UP with the plot and fawn over whatever male character from the show I want!! **_**fawns over Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Kyd Wykkyd, and Mas y Menos since the two are so fucking awesome! ... until her boyfriend walks in the room and reads that **_**Ehheheheheh! Hi. :D **_**glomps him onto the couch **_**ENJOY THE CHAPTER, EVERYONE!!!**_

RECAP

"_Robin," Raven said, getting the attention of their leader._

"_Slade," the side-kick-turned-hero hissed, venom dripping from every letter as all eyes looked at the symbol emblazoned on the forehead of the giant robot._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"But why would Slade be attacking the canyons?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, Cyborg. But whatever the reason, we'll stop him," Robin said, punching his left hand into his right.

* * *

"Let me go, you damn heaps of scrap metal! LET... ME... GO!!" 

A voice screamed, echoing throughout the building while its owner struggled to get out of the iron grip of their captors.

"Welcome back," a new voice said, the owner of which had their back to the first.

"You won't be able to contain me for long you know, Jackass!" the first voice hissed in reply, venom dripping from every syllable spoken as a death glare started to literally bore a hole into the back of the second's head... at least until the second moved to stand in front of the first, lifting their (a.k.a. the first's) chin so that two pairs of eyes locked.

"We'll see, dear child," the second replied with false sweetness before signaling the mechanoid beings to take the first away.

"DAMMIT! LET ME THE FUCKING HELL GO, YOU FUCKING SCRAP HEAPS! LET ME GO!!" the voice of the first echoed down the hall.

"We'll see."

* * *

"LET ME G-_AAAAAHHHHH!!!_" the first voice screamed as the "scrap heaps" threw them into a room and slammed the door shut. "Grrrr... WATCH IT, YOU DUMBASSES!!" they added with a growl. 

"So... did you do it?" a brand new voice asked from the shadows.

"Hn. Mission accomplished my friends. Mission accomplished," the first voice replied with a smirk, eleven voices of laughter joining the laughter of the first.

* * *

Yeah. I know this one's short as all hell, but that seemed like the best place to stop. Now then, I know you ALL have questions (except for my friens who're reading this and already know the plot): _"Who WERE those mystery people?"_ or, _"Was the first person to speak there the person that was fighting the robot?"_ Maybe even, _"How many characters is she gonna ADD into this thing!?"_ Well my friends, _**THAT'S WHAT YOUR BRAIN IS FOR! TO KEEP PONDERYING THE MYSTERIES OF MY CHAPTERS UNTIL THE NEXT ONE IS UP!! PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Beast Boy: Just to annoy 'em, huh?  
Kitara: Shut up before I call you your REAL name, B.B.!  
Beast Boy: YIPE!**shuts up**  
Kitara: Hn. Llloser! Well, I'm off. TOOTLES!!!


	3. Mystery B  Attack on the City

WEEEEEEE!! Here be chapter 3, everyone!!! Hope everyone liked the last chapter despite it's shortness, along with the crappy mysteriousness I tried to throw into it. Sorry if some of the stuff I typed wasn't in agreement. It's kinda hard to be mysterious without throwing out names and/or genders of characters... that's why I like reading stuff instead of watching it sometimes: You don't know what gender the character is until the author says it. And to any who had read chapter 2 before, you MIGHT wanna go and read it over again. I changed a few things in there and even added the chapter title to it. **anime sweatdrop** Okay... opening note getting too long... ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TEEN TITANS BUT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, IT'S CRAPPINESS, AND ALL THE CHARACTERS I AM THROWING INTO THE WORLD OF TEEN TITANS!!!**_

Chapter 3 - Mystery B - Attack on the City and the Strange Boy

RECAP

_"You won't be able to contain me for long you know, Jackass!" the first voice hissed in reply, venom dripping from every syllable spoken as a death glare started to __literally__ bore a hole into the back of the second's head... at least until the second moved to stand in front of the first, lifting their (a.k.a. the first's) chin so that two pairs of eyes locked._

_"We'll see, dear child," the second replied with false sweetness before signaling the mechanoid beings to take the first away._

_"DAMMIT! LET ME THE FUCKING HELL GO, YOU FUCKING SCRAP HEAPS! LET ME GO!!" the voice of the first echoed down the hall._

_"We'll see."_

_"LET ME G-AAAAAHHHHH!!!" the first voice screamed as the "scrap heaps" threw them into a room and slammed the door shut. "Grrrr... WATCH IT, YOU DUMBASSES!!" they added with a growl._

_"So... did you do it?" a brand new voice asked from the shadows._

_"Hn. Mission accomplished my friends. Mission accomplished," the first voice replied with a smirk, eleven voices of laughter joining the laughter of the first._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STINKBALL!!" Cyborg yelled in pure teenage excitement before he threw the smelly wad of dirty clothes - most likely all of Beast Boy's dirty laundry - at Beast Boy. The shapeshifter transformed into a T-Rex and hit the ball back to the robotic teen, hitting him in the face.

"Point to Beast Boy," Raven said indifferently after blowing a whistle, still not believing she agreed to referee the ridiculous game.

"Aww yeah! Another point! I'm winning, Cy!" Beast Boy cheered and taunted the other teen, who was just standing up and wiping the rank ball off his face.

"Just wait, B.B. I'll get you back!" he growled in sport. "Now feel my-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The alarms started blaring again; the three Titans left their strange game and ran to the main area of the T-Tower.

"Attack in the city," Cyborg said as soon as he got to the computer and the information was displayed. "Seems to be the same blasts as last night."

"What!? Again!?" Beast Boy complained.

"It's probably another robot from Slade," Robin growled. "Let's move!" he added, again turning swiftly and running out of the room with all the others following after him.

* * *

People were screaming, running for their lives as a giant robot similar to the one the Teen Titans discovered in the canyons the previous night. Blasts were fired every which way, just missing the same person each time: a teenaged boy with dark brown hair with blond highlights, comfortable black pants, a black muscle shirt, black boots, and a SHITLOAD of swords on his back. The teen kept saving whoever was near him when the robot fired off blasts, taking them to a place of safety before zooming away so they wouldn't be harmed. This was the scene the Titans arrived upon once in Jump City's downtown district. 

"What in the-" Robin said.

"What is he doing?" Raven asked, levitating next to the others.

"It looks like he is... saving those people," Starfire stated.

"Is it just me, or does that thing keep firing at him?" Beast Boy commented.

"Come to think of it, that thing DOES keep aiming fir him," Cyborg agreed.

"It is, Beast Boy," Robin said. "But the question is _"WHY?"_. Could he possibly be the person that fought the robot fram last night?" he added, suspicious of the newcomer.

"He looks strong enough," Cyborg commented. "I mean, look at how many people he's carrying with him when he dodges."

"Should we not help him?" the alien princess asked, concerned for the youth under attack.

"You're right, Star. Let's move!" Robin replied, hitting the gas on his bike with Cyborg doing the same, Beast Boy transforming into a cheetah, and Starfire and Raven flying/levitating after them.

_'Dang it! How am I going to get out of this town if I have to keep saving people!?'_ the mysterious teen thought to himself as he grabbed a mother and her children and jumped them to safety, narrowly avoiding yet another blast from the giant robot.

Suddenly, the robot stumbled, catching the eye of the teen.

"What the heck!?" he whispered to himself as the mother and children thanked him and ran off. He looked around to see what caused the robot to stumble, spotting a girl in a purple outfit firing green energy ball things at the hunk of junk as she flew in front of his face. "Who was THAT!?" he added to himself, looking down from the rooftop he was on to see three other people down below aling with, "_A GREEN T-REX!! WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!!??_" the "attack-ee" teen shouted, catching the attention of the blue-cloaked girl, who levitated up to him, along with a green hawk. Wait! GREEN hawk? He looked down and didn't see the T-Rex anywhere, only to look back at the girl and see a green-skinned boy standing next to her. "WAUGH!!"

"Hey, chill out dude!" the green boy said. "We're here to help!"

"I don't need help," the teen spat back immediately, turning his back on the two and preparing to jump off the rooftop and attack the robot's head.

"Too bad. We're helping you whether you want it or not." The voice of the girl stopped him, but only for a second.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way," he replied, swiftly jumping off with a huge sword in his hand that looked strangely like the Buster Sword from the Final Fantasy VII video game.

"Is he nutz? Now normal human other than Robin and Batman can jump that fa-" Beast Boy began, only to be stunned into silence as the teen he was refering to landed on the robot's head - which was about 30 meters (about 300 feet) away - and immediately dug his sword into the top. He ran along the top, dragging the thick, long metal behind him until he got to the edge and jumped to another rooftop.

"ARE YOU MUTZ!!??" Beast Boy screamed over to him as Raven ignored it and levitated towards the giant mechanoid, sending a piece of sharp metel from an already destroyed building straight at its chest with a cry of, "_**Azarath Metrion Zanthos!**_"

Robin sent an electricity-induced Birdarang at the hole Raven made, short-circuiting the robot.

"That's not going to work," the sword-wielding teen stoically informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked him, only to see the robot come back to life only a few short seconds later.

"That's what I mean. If you want to help, we do this my way, got it?" the teen ordered.

"I'm guessing you've fought this thing before?" Cyborg asked him, firing a Sonic Blast from his Sonic Canon in his right arm.

"More than once," the teen replied, dashing off to attack the robot again, his sword raised... until the rampaging robot swung its giant hand, knocking the weapon out of the boy's clutches.

"LOOK OUT, NEW FRIEND!" Starfire cried out, flying down as fast as she could towards the boy, firing Starbolts at the hand quickly approaching him. The next thing anyone - even Beast Boy was was still up on the rooftop shocked as all hell - knew,the approaching hand was cut off and the teen was safe, standing there in an "after attacking the enemy" stance: crouched down slightly with his left arm out to the side and holding a new sword that looked like Cloud Strife's First Tsurugi from the "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" movie sequel to the FF VII video game.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said, snapping out of his stupor and transforming into a Pterodactyl and finally rejoining the fight, swooping down upon the mechanoid adversary and changing into the alien dog from Starfire's home planet of Tamaran and smashing into the robot's chest.

**Since this authoress is lazy and having a bit of writer's block on the fight scene, she's skipping ahead to the ****END**** of the fight. So, without further adieu, the end of the fight:**

Cyborg blasted the giant mechanoid being in the chest with his Sonic Canon for a last time, stopping the being from swatting Robin and the mystery teen and allowing them to deliver the final blow simultaniously with their respective weapons of choice. Following the impact, the robot swayed, inevitably falling backwards into the street behind it. Thankfully, the six teens had managed to lead it to the edge of the city, therefore not really blocking any roads at all.

"Booyah," Cyborg said, using his favoriteshibboleth_**1**_ yet again.

Without a word, the sword-wielder sheathed the two swords - having retrieved his first sword during the fight - and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Beast Boy cried out.

"Wherever I want," was the reply the shape-shifter received.

"Why don't you stay the night with us?" Cyborg offered. "You've gotta be tired after a fight like that."  
"I'm fine."

"That may be, but we have a few questions to ask you," Robin said as he stepped forward.

"Ask them now, then," the mysterious teen told him.

"I'll ask you one here. But the rest will be asked back at our Headquartes. Deal?" the former side-kick bargained.

"Fine," the teen in question replied after a minute of silence. "So what's your question?"

"What is your name?" Robin asked him.

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!_ I'm evil, I know. Now then... _THIS IS THE LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR!!_ I couldn't find a good spot to stop on. Sorry about that and I ALSO really DID have writer's block on the fight scene. Hopefully you all liked this chapter despite my brain fart-y-ness. Stay tuned for the next part of the story! I'll get it up as soon as possible! 

????????: Why didn't you let me answer?  
Kitara: Because suspense is SOO much fun to write! Plust, I'll just use the flames sent to me to heat my bedroom at night... or maybe roast marshmallows. ...Or Wapol if he gets in my head again!  
Aero: AAAAHHHH!!!! **runs past screaming his ass off**  
Kitara:**guesses what's going on and grabs a campfire fork thingy and puts marshmallows on it and sets them aflame just in time**  
Kitara and Kira: _FLAMING MARSHMALLOWS OF DOOOOOOOOM/DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!_**chase after Aero**  
Kari:**anime sweatdrop** Looks like she's done. COME BACK NEST TIME! Reviews are welcome!

_**1**_ " shibboleth_noun_ - **a.** A slogan or often repeated word or phrase. **b.** A common saying or idea. **c.** A language usage that distinguishes the members of one group or class from another. (From the Hebrew word _shibboleth_, a word which, in the Old Testament, was used to distinguish Ephraimites, who could not pronounce _sh_, from Gileadites)

**EXAMPLE**"Any child can grow up to be president" is an example of a_shibboleth_."

All of the above right there is from a page of 10 of my vocab words from this year's 1st Semester English class. Don't be surprised if I use the word again in later chapters. With each set of 10 vocab words, we have to write a sentence for each word and use context clues to make sure we know the meaning of the word. So, naturally I, being a fanfic authoress, try to write sentence that I could somehow manage to fit into my fanfics. Okay... this chapter is long enough as is. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! (And YES! Kira and I are STILL chasing Aero with our _FLAMING MARSHMALLOWS OF DOOOOOOOOM/DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!_


	4. Explanation, Part 1

HEY EVERYONE!!! Here's chapter 4! . I was up early when I typed this, so excuse any typos, kay? **anime sweatdrop** ...WOW! I don't have anything to really say up here. I'm scaring myself.  
Kira: When do you NOT!**looks away with an evil smirk on face**  
Kitara: Oh, SHUT THE FUCK UP, KIRA!! **anime vein**

Chapter 4 - Explanation, Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TEEN TITANS. I ONLY OWN MY LOVE FOR THE SERIES AND THE AUTHORIZATION TO BASE THE MY OWN CHARACTERS OFF OF MY FRIENDS.**_

RECAP

_Without a word, the sword-wielder sheathed the two swords - having retrieved his first sword during the fight - and began to walk away._

_"Hey! Where are you going!?" Beast Boy cried out._

_"Wherever I want," was the reply the shape-shifter received._

_"Why don't you stay the night with us?" Cyborg offered. "You've gotta be tired after a fight like that."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"That may be, but we have a few questions to ask you," Robin said as he stepped forward._

_"Ask them now, then," the mysterious teen told him._

_"I'll ask you one here. But the rest will be asked back at our Headquartes. Deal?" the former side-kick bargained._

_"Fine," the teen in question replied after a minute of silence. "So what's your question?"_

_"What is your name?" Robin asked him._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you must know, my name is Irou," the teen replied. "Now what are your names?"

"Welcome, new friend, Irou!" exclaimed the red-head. "I am Starfire."

"Cyborg_**1**_," the robotic black teen said, sticking a hand out for him to shake, only to pull it back when the teen just stared at it.

"I'm Beast Boy," the green-skinned shape-shifter told him with a smile.

"Raven," the blue-clad femme replied, keeping her guard up in case the boy in front of them decided to attack them like Terra had ended up doing.

"Robin," the teen in a cape replied. "Welcome to Jump City, Irou.

* * *

Once all six of the teens were back at Titans Tower and situated in the living room area (you know: couch, kitchen area, the place where everyone was pissed at each other in that "Blorthog" ep. where Starfire went to the future?), Irou asked them to continue with their questioning. 

"I'll go first," Beast Boy said, right before spazzing on him. "HOW THE HECK COULD YOU JUMP THAT FAR!? THE ONLY NORMAL HUMANS I KNOW OF THAT CAN DO THAT ARE BATMAN AND OUR BUDDY, ROBIN, HERE!!"

"Beast Boy," Robin warned.

"Easy. I'm a ninja," Irou told him before looking to Robin. "What's wrong with him mentioning Batman? You aren't really the Boy Wonder_**2**_, are you?"

Robin remained silent, not looking at the dual-colored-haired teen, nor his teammates.

"Moving along. How many times have you fought those robots exactly?" Raven asked.

"Don't know. I lost count a long time ago," Irou replied with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes closed before he opened them, cutting his gaze to the black-haired femme. "Why?"

"Because we found a robot in the outskirts of town in the canyons last night," Cyborg told the teen, causing his gaze to cut to the white and blue armored male, intrigue shining in his eyes. "It was beaten up pretty bad. Pretty much how that one we fought today was.

"Show me where it is," the sword-wielder demanded.

"No need. I took a picture before we left," the half-man, half-robot told him, pulling up the giant screen on the windows_**3**_, a picture of the giant robot in the canyons the previous night displaying on it.

"is this your handiwork?" Robin asked the new teen as he watched him inspect the picture.

"No."

"Do you know who did this then?" Starfire asked him.

"Someone I thought I'd never see again," Irou replied, staring at the screen.

* * *

Wow. I only took 2.5 pages to write this! SECOND SHORTEST CHAPTER TO DATE!! Oh well. Who is he talking about? ONLY I KNOW AND I AIN'T TELLIN'!! **starts cackling evilly and insanely** OH! And _**[insert slow close-up of screen at the end of chapter**_

_**1**_ Kitara: VERY original. **rolls eyes**  
Cyborg: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
Kitara: **sniggers evilly**

_**2**_ For those of you who just watch "Teen Titans" and no "Batman" stuff, Robin is the name of Batman's male side-kick, Batgirl obviously the female. There are _MANY_ hints to the fact that Robin worked with Batman throughout the Teen Titans show, like the ep. with Larry: his name is "Dicky Grayson" backwards, for cryin' out loud!! There's more than that hint, so goo look up Teen Titans on www DOT wikipedia DOT com to find 'em! OH!! And there's even a mention about it an episode of the show "Static Shock," and _**BATMAN**_ is the one who mentions the Teen Titans to Static! LOVED IT! XD

_**3**_ HOW THE HELL IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE A TV SCREEN ON A WINDOW!!??

Hikari: Leave reviews and you get a plushie of Beast Boy spazzing out... big anime head and all.  
Beast Boy: HEY! My head is not big. **sulks**


End file.
